sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amulet of Avalor
"The Amulet of Avalor" is the fourteenth episode Sofia the First, which premiered on July 12, 2013. Plot Sofia is getting ready for another royal ball and her animal friends help her get ready. Roland comes in, saying he has a surprise for her and Amber. He takes them to the Royal Treasure Room where, as a treat, they can each pick out a piece of jewelry for the ball. While looking, Sofia comes across a baby griffin. They love anything shiny and must stay in the jewel room. While leaving, after the girls pick their gifts, Amber picks an elaborate necklace and Sofia picks a simple bracelet, the baby griffin follows without anyone noticing. In Sofia's room, Amber has an idea to trade jewels for a tryout despite Sofia warning Amber she must not take it off. She soon gives in, for one minute. The Baby Griffin sees this and swoops down and takes it, leaving scratch marks. Sofia notices that it is gone and tries to find it. Amber says it might just have fallen on the floor. Amber goes to find someone who can help, while Sofia calls her animal friends. When they try to answer, she can't hear them, realizing that without it, she can no longer talk to them as she can't undestand them either. She hears a scream, and runs to where it was heard. When there, a maidservant says that when she went to set the table, the golden goblets she had settled there before leaving for other silverware went missing, leaving scratch marks and mysterious feathers. The constable comes in and when learning of this, says that there is a theif in the castle and they must find it before the ball. After Sofia tells James and Amber that they should look too, they separated. Cedric, who finds out the griffin has the amulet while collecting flowers for his potions, tries to freeze him, but fails. Amber and James, when interacting, come close to finding the baby griffin, but he hides and flies away. Later, Sofia's mother, Miranda has a tiara that went missing. Amber implies that there have been things disappearing, and after a reply when Miranda asks what else is missing, has Roland worried, because the amulet was a gift from him to Sofia. Amber and Miranda go and greet the guests while Roland explains how he chose the amulet. He was about to choose a ruby necklace when the amulet flashed, glowing faintly, and he remembered the stories that his mother, the previous bearer of the Amulet, told him about how it protects the princess who wears it and decide that that sounded like something Sofia would need. Roland comforts Sofia about its loss by saying that though he is furious at whoever took it, he would never be furious at her. They leave and go to the Ball. The King states that it will find it's way back. Meanwhile, the trap that Cedric set failed, leaving him in a cage. Cedric makes a flying machine, chasing the griffin around. Cedric is right on his tail as he drops many jewels, and they both crash into the ball room. Roland and Constble Miles think it was Cedric who stole the jewels, but it is clear that it's not when Sofia finds feathers and fur. She yells out that the theft is the griffin, which is hiding under a table. Putting two and two together all the shiny things that were missing had scratch from his claws and feathers from his wings, they find Sofia's amulet and it restores her powers. As for the griffin, he is to be taken back to his parents in the jewel room. Sofia runs pass Cedric and James asks for a ride in Cedric's machine, only it has a few bugs from when it crashed. Sofia speaks to her animals, inviting them to dinner and ending the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013